


Star Trek Voyager Chat Room

by Mistygirl729



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistygirl729/pseuds/Mistygirl729
Summary: I got the idea to write this when I read two on Wattpad. Feel free to check out my wattpad at www.wattpad.com/user/Mistygirl729





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this.

EnsignFlyBoy opened Chat

EnsignEager joined Chat

EnsignEager: What is this?

EnsignFlyBoy: No idea. Found it in the database this morning. Figured I'd check it out.

CaptainsDaughter joined chat

AmazingCounselor: Hello boys

EnsignFlyBoy: Who are you?

EnsignGenius: Guess Tom. It's all in the name. ;)

EnsignFlyBoy: Oh are you Misty?

CaptainsDaughter: *giggles*

EnsignEager: Hi Misty...

AmazingCounselor: Hi Harry

BrilliantEngineer joined Chat

BrilliantEngineer: Shouldn't you all be working? And what are you doing here, Misty?

EnsignFlyBoy: Yea, but this shift is so boring

CaptainsDaughter: Stop complaining, Mr. Paris. *stifles giggle*

EnsignFlyBoy: Oh, shut it, Misty. You sound so much like your mother!

CaptainsDaughter: I'll take that as a compliment!

EnsignEager: Meh. Tom's right tho. It is pretty boring up here on the bridge

BrilliantEngineer: Yea, I know. I am on the bridge too, ya know

CaptainsDaughter: As am I. You forget, I'm the Captain's daughter, boys. I'm always on the bridge hehe

EnsignFlyBoy: Stop calling us boys!

CaptainsDaughter: Nope. I can get away with it.

EnsignFlyBoy: Just because you're the Captain's daughter, doesn't mean you can, Misty Janeway!

CaptainsDaughter: Haha. Very funny. If you think using my full name will scare me, think again, Tom Eugene Paris.

CommanderDimples joined room

CommanderDimples: Are you guys slacking of

CaptainsDaughter: No, not at all. But nice name, Chakotay

CommanderDimples: How'd you know it was me?

EnsignFlyBoy: Easy. You're the only commander with dimples, Chakotay

CaptainsDaughter: Plus, that's the nickname I gave you just a few days ago...

CommanderDimples: Alright, you got me

CaptainsDaughter: My mother just gave me a weird look...uh-oh...

CommanderDimples: Yea, now she's looking at me

BrilliantEngineer: I think we've been busted!

EnsignFlyBoy: Everyone run!

CommanderDimples: Stay calm. Maybe if I flash her my dimples, she won't be suspicious of us

CaptainsDaughter: Good idea, Chakotay...

CommanderDimples: Is that sarcasm, Misty?

CaptainsDaughter: Yes, Chakotay! It is!

BrilliantEngineer: Watch it, Misty...

AmazingCounselor: Right. Thanks B'Elanna

GoldenBird joined Chat

EnsignFlyBoy: Who are you?

GoldenBird: That, Mr. Paris, is for me to know, and for you to find out

CaptainsDaughter: Hm...I know who you are!

GoldenBird: Do you now? *smirks*

CaptainsDaughter: Yes, I do. I recognize that nickname.

GoldenBird: *smiles* Don't tell them

CaptainsDaughter: *giggles* Of course not

EnsignFlyBoy: Aww, come on Misty! Tell us!

CaptainsDaughter: No can do, Tom. Sorry *cough cough* not *cough cough*

GoldenBird: Lol

CaptainsDaughter: Chakotay, B'Elanna, you two are awfully quiet...

CommanderDimples: Yea, I was just thinking. The Captain just gave me a weird look

GoldenBird: Did she now?

CaptainsDaughter: *giggles*

BrilliantEngineer: What is with you and those giggles?

EnsignEager: She knows something none of us do...

GoldenBird: And she won't tell you either, right, Misty?

CaptainsDaughter: Right indeed

CaptainsDaughter: Welp, I got a play date with Naomi Wildman in a few minutes. Have fun my friends :)

CaptainsDaughter left Chat

GoldenBird left Chat

CommanderDimples left Chat

BrilliantEngineer left Chat

EnsignEager left Chat

EnsignFlyBoy: Wow, I'm all alone...

EnsignFlyBoy left Chat


	2. Day 2

CaptainsDaughter joined Private Chat

CaptainsDaughter requested GoldenBird to join

GoldenBird accepted request

CaptainsDaughter: Hello mom. Have a good night?

GoldenBird: Hello Misty. Yes, I did. Will anyone see this? And how did you know?

CaptainsDaughter: Nope. It's all private chat, mom. And you told me about the nickname you were given when you were a child.

GoldenBird: Good. I don't want anyone knowing it's me. And I totally forgot. 

CaptainsDaughter: Why not, mom?

GoldenBird: Because I don't want to ruin the crew's fun...

CaptainsDaughter: You know, mom, don't be afraid of ruining our fun. We want you to be more than just our Captain. We want you to be our friend.

GoldenBird: Is that so?

CaptainsDaughter: Absolutely. I care about you, mom

GoldenBird: *smiles* I know you do, Misty

CaptainsDaughter: Shall we join everyone else now?

GoldenBird: We shall indeed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CaptainsDaughter joined Chat

GoldenBird joined Chat

CommanderDimples joined Chat

EnsignFlyBoy joined Chat

EnsignEager joined Chat

BrilliantEngineer joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: Hello my wonderful friends

CommanderDimples: *flashes dimples* Hello Misty

EnsignFlyBoy: I think someone likes Misty!

CommanderDimples: Ensign Paris! You are in big trouble now!

CaptainsDaughter: *giggles* You wish Tom. Remember, I'm only 14. I'm way out of Chakotay's league. 

GoldenBird: Misty, no need for sarcasm...

CommanderDimples: Thanks for saving me from the embarrassment

GoldenBird: *smirks* No problem. Someone has to keep Misty in line

EnsignEager: Does this mean that you're Misty's mother?

GoldenBird: *sighs* Yes, Harry, it does

GoldenBird Changed name to CaptainCoffee

CaptainCoffee: That's better

CaptainsDaughter: Aw, come on. That old childhood nickname was cute!

CaptainCoffee: Misty Janeway!

CaptainsDaughter: But Captain Coffee fits even better! hehe...

CommanderDimples: Uh-oh...

CaptainsDaughter: Don't even think about it Chakotay!

EnsignFlyBoy: You have to admit. It's pretty scary when you know what someone is thinking before they do it...

CaptainsDaughter: *giggles* Thanks, Tom.

BrilliantEngineer: Huh, you were right Misty. Chakotay is up to no good... Chakotay just gave me an awkward grin...

CommanderDimples: I did not!

CaptainsDaughter: Mom, what're we gonna do? 

CaptainCoffee: Easy. Just let them play it out. I don't think it'll harm any one...

BrilliantEngineer: Same here.

EnsignFlyBoy: Here, here.

CaptainsDaughter: Very well...but I'm on to you, Chakotay. 

CommanderDimples: Who knew Misty Janeway could be as scary as her mother?

CaptainCoffee: *smiles* I'll take that as a compliment, Chakotay. Thank you. I am scary. 

CaptainsDaughter: *death glare* 

CaptainCoffee: Hey, only I can do that!

CaptainsDaughter: *shrugs* I'm your daughter. And besides, I was trying to be scary. Lol

CommanderDimples: Hate to be a bearer of bad news, but sensors just picked up a Borg cube approaching off our starboard bow.

CaptainsDaughter: Dammit! It better not be the Borg Queen. She'd do anything to get her "Borg Princess" back...

CaptainCoffee: * death glare* Damn...Well, let's get moving people!

EnsignFlyBoy: Yes, Ma'am

~Everyone left Chat~


	3. Day 3

EnsignFlyBoy joined Chat

EnsignEager joined Chat

EnsignFlyBoy: Hello there Harry

EnsignEager: Why you so chipper this morning, Tom

EnsignFlyBoy: Oh, because. I saw something. Misty won a betting pool.

EnsignEager: Which one?

EnsignFlyBoy: *smirks* The one about Chakotay and Captain Janeway. Misty won.

EnsignEager: Oh, you better be careful, Tom. They could come in at any moment...

(As if on cue, Misty enters the Chat Room)

CaptainsDaughter joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: I heard about the betting pool! Who won?

EnsignEager: Oh, uh...you did

CommanderDimples joined Chat

CommanderDimples: What's this about a betting pool on Kathryn and I???

CaptainsDaughter: Sweet! Oh, hi "dad" hehe

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainCoffee: Tom Eugene Paris! You had a betting pool on both of your superior officers???

EnsignFlyBoy: I did. Now that is scary...

CaptainsDaughter: Mom, easy. 

CaptainCoffee: You were in on this? Misty, you're only 14. You're too young to bet.

CaptainsDaughter: Oh well...you owe me, Tom, Harry.

EnsignFlyBoy: Wow...a 14 year old girl made a bet on if her mother and Chakotay will get together, and won.

CaptainCoffee: Misty, you won??? Oh dear God...

EnsignFlyBoy: She did. She's better at this than we all thought *smirks*

CaptainsDaughter: Thank you Tom, but stop sucking up to me...sucking up to the Captain's daughter usually means you are up to no good, Paris. 

EnsignFlyBoy: Hmph! I see how it is, Misty.

CaptainCoffee: Oh! She just told you!

BrilliantEngineer joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: I did, didn't I...

CommanderDimples: Aww, come on, Tom. Don't you have any come backs?

CaptainsDaughter: *smirks* You better watch it, Mr. Chakotay. Remember what I said, earlier...

BrilliantEngineer: Oh, you better run, Chakotay. Misty's dangerous, just like her mother...Lol

CommanderDimples is now hiding from the Captain's daughter

CaptainsDaughter: *giggles* That's better. Oh, and mom, enjoy that coffee I gave you earlier *stifles a giggle*

CaptainCoffee: Uh-oh...

EnsignFlyBoy: Well, before I become Misty's next victim, I'm going to leave...

EnsignFlyBoy left Chat

CaptainsDaughter: *smirks* Buh-bye Tom

EnsignEager: Me too! Bye...

EnsignEager left Chat

CommanderDimples: Um...bye. See ya later, Misty...

CommanderDimples left Chat

CaptainCoffee: You scared them away, Misty.

CaptainsDaughter: *smirks* Well, Tom did call me scary. Lol

BrilliantEngineer: Nice job, Misty. Chakotay just ran into Engineering...

CaptainsDaughter: Well, I got a play date with Naomi. We're playing kadis kot. 

CaptainsDaughter left Chat

CaptainCoffee left Chat

BrilliantEngineer left Chat


	4. Day 4

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: How was your date with Chakotay?

CaptainCoffee: Pretty good. I didn't think Chakotay was the romantic type...

CaptainsDaughter: Oh, now he's giving me a dirty look...

CaptainCoffee: Haha. Sucks to be you

CaptainsDaughter: Hey! That's not nice, mom!

CaptainCoffee: Oh, come on Misty. Lighten up a bit. I put him up to it.

CaptainsDaughter: You did? Why?!?

CaptainCoffee: *giggles* because your reaction is hilarious

EnsignFlyBoy joined Chat

EnsignFlyBoy: *smirks* A little birdy told me that a certain captain and a certain commander had a date last night...

CaptainCoffee: My personal life is none of your business, Paris

EnsignFlyBoy: Oh, come on, Captain!

CaptainsDaughter: *glares* Don't Paris...I'm warning you...

EnsignFlyBoy: Why must you be so scary?!?

CaptainsDaughter: *smirks* I'm a Janeway. We've always been so scary.

CaptainCoffee: We have. Lol

CommanderDimples joined Chat

EnsignFlyBoy left Chat

CommanderDimples: Ugh...this shift is so boring...

BrilliantEngineer joined Chat

CaptainCoffee: If you're bored, I can find something for you to do, Chakotay. I think B'Elanna needs people for an extra shift in Engineering

BrilliantEngineer: I did, but I meant that for Tom. But Chakotay works too lol

CommanderDimples: Um, no thanks. I'm fine...

CaptainsDaughter: Nice job, mom! xD

CommanderDimples: Hey! Misty, who's side you on?

CaptainsDaughter: *smirks* Who said I was taking sides? I'm all neutral. 

CaptainCoffee: She's on my side, and there's nothing you can do about it

CaptainsDaughter: In your dreams mom!

CaptainCoffee: Not!

CaptainsDaughter: Are we even talking about the same thing?

CaptainCoffee: Yes. At least I think so

CommanderDimples: Captain Kathryn Janeway is second-guessing herself. Nice job, Misty

CaptainCoffee: Hey! I'm still the Captain...

CaptainsDaughter: We never said you weren't, right, guys?

BrilliantEngineer: I think I hear Tom calling me. I better go...

BrilliantEngineer left Chat

CaptainsDaughter: I have an "appointment" with a certain Captain's Assistant, so I should go.

CaptainCoffee: Tell Naomi I said hi...

CaptainsDaughter: Of course, mom. 

CommanderDimples: Wow...um...I feel awkward now...

CaptainsDaughter left Chat

CaptainCoffee left Chat

CommanderDimples: Well, I'm alone...just peachy...

CommanderDimples left Chat


	5. Day 5

CaptainsDaughter joined Chat

CommanderDimples joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: Where is everyone?

CommanderDimples: In their quarters? Idk actually

CaptainsDaughter: Have you seen mom? I tried calling her, but she didn't respond.

CommanderDimples: No, I can't say that I have. Kathryn and the others must have disappeared...

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainCoffee: Ha! Gotcha!

CaptainsDaughter: Hey, that is not funny, Mom!

CaptainCoffee: Happy birthday, Misty. How old are you now? Ahh yes...I remember...

CaptainsDaughter: Mom...

CommanderDimples: How old are you, Misty?

CounselorGiggles: I'm 15 now, old man

CaptainCoffee: Haha

CommanderDimples: I am NOT an old man...and wow...how do we do it, with a 15 year old on board, I mean.

CaptainsDaughter: I know. I'm teasing you, Kotay lol

CommanderDimples: Sure you are...

EnsignFlyBoy joined Chat

EnsignFlyBoy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTY JANEWAY!!!

BrilliantEngineer joined Chat

BrilliantEngineer: Happy b-day Misty

CaptainsDaughter: Gee, thanks Tom. Now I feel old... But why are you yelling?

EnsignFlyBoy: I wanted the rest of the crew to know that you're officially 15...

EnsignEager joined Chat

EnsignEager: Neelix wants us all at the mess hall tonight...oh, happy birthday Misty

CaptainsDauhghter: Thanks, Harry. Now I really feel old...

BrilliantEngineer: Hey, don't think that way, Misty. Look on the bright side. You're only 15

CaptainsDaughter: Tom, I'd like to keep my birthday private. And good point, B'Elanna

EnsignFlyBoy: Aww, why?

CaptainsDaughter: I want to celebrate it with my small group of friends...

CommanderDimples: Ahh, I see.

BrilliantEngineer: We understand, Misty

CaptainsDaughter: Thanks guys :)

EnsignFlyBoy: No problem, Misty

CaptainsDaughter: I feel better now

BrilliantEngineer: That's what she said... Lol

EnsignFlyBoy: haha, funny, B'E

CaptainsDaughter: IKR, Paris...

EnsignFlyBoy: xD

EnsignEager left Chat

EnsignFlyBoy hid behind console because Tuvok was coming his way

CaptainsDaughter updated her status to Awkward Silence

CaptainsDaughter: awkward silence

BrilliantEngineer: Wow...

CommanderDimples: So quiet...we need Tom to come out of hiding...

EnsignFlyBoy: Did you just say that you needed me to come out of hiding?

CaptainCoffee: Ya he did.

BrilliantEngineer: It was too quiet...we needed you.

EnsignFlyBoy: Aw, you guys missed me

CaptainCoffee: No, not at all. Just needed something to talk about...

EnsignFlyBoy: Gah! Meanie Captain!

CaptainCoffee: Damn right I am Lol

CaptainsDaughter: Wow mom...

CaptainsDaughter: Well, I gotta go talk to Seven about something...Cya later guys.

EnsignFlyBoy: What is that something?

CaptainsDaughter: Exactly what I said...something

CaptainsDaughter left Chat

EnsignFlyBoy left Chat

CommanderDimples left Chat

CaptainCoffee left Chat

BrilliantEngineer left Chat


	6. Day 6

EnsignFlyBoy joined Chat

BrilliantEngineer joined Chat

EnsignFlyBoy: Hello my lovely wife

BrilliantEngineer: What are you kissing up for now?

EnsignFlyBoy: Me? Kissing up? Ha, funny, B'Elanna

CaptainsDaughter joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: Don't listen to him, B'Elanna. He was doing it to me yesterday in the mess hall at that party Neelix threw for me...

CommanderDimples joined Chat

CommanderDimples: Hello Misty

CaptainsDaughter: What do you want, Chakotay?

CommanderDimples: What? Am I not allowed to say "Hello" to the Captains Daughter

CaptainsDaughter: Nope lol

CommanderDimples: You aren't very nice for a 15 year old girl, Misty

CaptainsDaughter: I try lol

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainCoffee: What's this? Using the Chat Room as means of sucking up to the woman in your life, Tom? And my daughter being the usual "mean" 15 year old girl...no surprises there...

EnsignFlyBoy: Pfft, no

CaptainsDaughter: Ha! Yea, right, Paris!

CommanderDimples: We saw what you were doing, Paris

EnsignFlyBoy: I wasn't doing anything...

CaptainCoffee left Chat

CommanderDimples: Uh-huh...sure

EnsignFlyBoy: I guess there's no arguing with you, is there?

CommanderDimples: Nope! 

EnsignFlyBoy: Gah! I give up!

CaptainsDaughter: After only 3 minutes? I don't know how you do it, Chakotay.

CommanderDimples: I don't either lol

EnsignFlyBoy: Just what I thought.

CaptainsDaughter: Oh, come on, Tom. Don't let the Big Guy get ya down lol

CommanderDimples: Since when do you call me "Big Guy" Misty?

CaptainsDaughter: Since just now

BrilliantEngineer: Misty'll call you "Big Guy" just as much as she wants, no doubt

CaptainsDaughter: Exactly right, B'Elanna!

CaptainsDaughter: Okay, I should not of laughed out loud...now I have the whole Bridge crew staring at me...dear God help me!

CommanderDimples: You deserve it!

CaptainsDaughter: Hey! Not nice, Big Guy

CommanderDimples: *flashes dimples* Does that help?

CaptainsDaughter: *giggles* You wish! Now put those dimples away, before the rest of the crew starts gossiping about how the First Officer flashes his dimples when ever the Captain's Daughter gets frustrated at him...

EnsignFlyBoy: Now that would be an interesting topic to gossip about

BrilliantEngineer: Ha! It would. And now I'm laughing like crazy, in the middle of Engineering...and now Ensign Vorik is staring at me...

CaptainsDaughter: Looks like you've got yourself a handful, B'Elanna

BrilliantEngineer: Oh, shut up, Misty!

CounselorGiggles: No thanks. I think I'll shut down...ha! 

BrilliantEngineer: Alright, that pun made no sense

EnsignFlyBoy: It didn't. Misty, don't do puns...they just suck...

CaptainsDaughter: Alright. I'll admit, my pun sucked, but it was kinda funny, right?

CommanderDimples: Not really...

CaptainsDaughter: Oh, I give up! 

BrilliantEngineer: Don't give up. Try another pun, Misty.

CommanderDimples left Chat

EnsignFlyBoy left Chat

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainCoffee: Why did Tom and Chakotay just run off the Bridge?

CaptainsDaughter: Because my horrible puns are killing them lol

CaptainCoffee: Oh my. Still scaring those two away, I see, Misty

CaptainsDaughter: Hey! Now is not the time for that conversation, mom!

CaptainCoffee: Alright, alright. But seeing your reaction is funny.

CaptainsDaughter: *huffs* Hmph!

CaptainCoffee: Well, I got to go. Seven just came up to me about a certain someone...

CaptainCoffee left Chat

CaptainsDaughter left Chat

BrilliantEngineer left Chat


	7. Day 7

CaptainsDaughter joined Chat

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: Hello mom...did you hear the gossip?

CaptainCoffee: Ooh! What gossip

CaptainsDaughter: Well, last night, Naomi came to me and told me she saw something...

CaptainCoffee: Come on Misty! Just tell me!

CaptainsDaughter: Eager much? Actually, this is where I need to get Chakotay...

CaptainsDaughter sent Chat Request to CommanderDimples

CommanderDimples accepted request

CommanderDimples joined Chat

CommanderDimples: What's up?

CaptainsDaughter: Well, I was telling mom, that Naomi saw something...

CommanderDimples: And...

CaptainsDaughter: You're not going to like this...but she told me she saw the two of you outside mom's quarters...

CaptainCoffee: What?!? Oh no...

CaptainsDaughter: Chakotay...

CommanderDimples: Yes?

CounselorGiggles: You're awfully quiet...

CaptainCoffee: Well, that's a problem...

CommanderDimples: Ya think! Naomi hasn't told anyone else, has she?

CaptainsDaughter: Wait, this will have to wait. I'm reading massive power fluctuations all over the ship, Captain.

SevenOfNine joined Chat for the first time

SevenOfNine: Captain Janeway, Misty Janeway, I require your assistance in Astrometrics

CaptainCoffee: Alrighty then, Seven. We're on our way

SevenOfNine left Chat

CaptainsDaughter left Chat

CaptainCoffee left Chat

CommanderDimples: Well then. Leave me alone if you wish...

CommanderDimples left Chat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CaptainsDaughter joined Chat

CommanderDimples joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: Shit! We lost power! Damn it! And I'm stuck in a turbo lift!

CommanderDimples: Misty! I didn't think you used swear words...

CaptainsDaughter: I don't, not all the time, I mean. I know, I shouldn't, but I'm not exactly happy...it hot in this turbo lift...

CommanderDimples: I see. Where were you headed? 

CaptainsDaughter: Back to the bridge

CommanderDimples: Oh, okay

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainCoffee: I see Misty cursed...

CaptainsDaughter: Because I'm stuck in a damn turbo-lift...

CaptainCoffee: Well, I'm stuck in a Jefferies Tubes, so yea...

CommanderDimples: I think she shouldn't curse

CaptainsDaughter: Yea, yea. I know...

CaptainCoffee: Are you sure, Misty? Lol

CaptainsDaughter: Very much so, Mom.

CommanderDimples: Oh, whatever! You Janeways are so confusing...

CaptainsDaughter: I'll take that as a compliment. Lol

CaptainCoffee: *sips coffee* as will I :)

CommanderDimples: Gah! I give up! 

CaptainCoffee: *smiles* I love you, Chakotay <3

CommanderDimples: How can I possibly stay mad at you when you do that?

CaptainCoffee: Idk. How can you? hehe

CaptainsDaughter: I'm out...oh, wait. I'm still stuck in the turbo lift...

CaptainsDaughter left Chat

CaptainCoffee left Chat

CommanderDimples left Chat


	8. Day 8

CaptainsDaughter joined Chat

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: Hello mom...

CaptainCoffee: How'd you like being stuck in a turbo lift?

CaptainsDaughter: Lets just say, I'm not taking the turbo lift alone again...

CaptainCoffee: That bad?

CaptainsDaughter: Yes. That bad...

EnsignFlyBoy joined Chat

EnsignFlyBoy: I heard you were stuck in a turbo lift, Misty. You okay?

CaptainsDaughter: Yea, I'm fine...I think...

CaptainCoffee: Ah shit! Borg!

EnsignFlyBoy: Language, Captain! We do have a child in the room...

CaptainsDaughter: Not again! She doesn't know how to leave me alone, does she?

CaptainCoffee: I guess not...

EnsignFlyBoy left Chat

CaptainCoffee left Chat

CaptainsDaughter left Chat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CommanderDimples joined Chat

CommanderDimples: Hey, you okay, Kathryn? You haven't left your ready room since you got back from the Borg Cube...

CaptainCoffee: No, I'm not okay! I lost my daughter! It's my fault Misty was kidnapped by the Borg!

CommanderDimples: We're going to get her back. She's more than just a member of this crew. She's family.

CaptainCoffee: Do you possibly have any ideas of getting Misty back?

CaptainsAssistant joined Chat

CaptainsAssistant: I may just be a child, but I have an idea, Captain

CaptainCoffee: Go ahead, Naomi.

CaptainsAssistant: Remember that time when you went and rescued Seven from the Borg, and also liberated Misty?

CaptainCoffee: Yes. During Dark Frontier, as Tom called it. Seven went to rejoin the collective to save Voyager. Are you suggesting that we do the same for Misty?

CaptainsAssistant: That is exactly what I'm suggesting. There is a possibility she hasn't been re-assimilated yet, Captain

CommanderDimples: Naomi, you are a genius! We should do it. What'd ya think, Captain?

CaptainCoffee: It's a brilliant idea, Naomi. I'll do it. Let Tom, Tuvok, Seven, and B'Elanna know the plan.

CaptainCoffee left Chat

CaptainsAssistant left Chat

CommanderDimples left Chat


	9. Day 9

CaptainsDaughter joined Chat

CaptainsAssistant joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: Man, is it good to be home

CaptainsAssistant: It's good to have my best friend back.

CaptainsDaughter: Have you seen Icheb today? He's kinda cute...wait, did I just say that? Uh-oh...

CaptainsAssistant: I think Misty has a crush!

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainsDaughter: Naomi! Shhh! I don't want mom knowing...

CaptainCoffee: You don't want me to know you have a crush on Icheb? Wow, Misty. I thought you knew me better than that. I'm the Captain. I know everything.

CaptainsDaughter: Oh, hi mom. I didn't see you come in...

CaptainsAssistant: I think you and Icheb would be cute together

CaptainCoffee: As do I. As a matter of fact, Icheb didn't leave your side when you were in sickbay once we got you back from the Borg last night.

CaptainsDaughter: Really? Aww.

CaptainCoffee: You two should hook up

CaptainsDaughter: Wait, are you trying to play matchmaker for your daughter??? Ahh, Mom!! That's just...weird...

CaptainCoffee: Whatever you say, Misty

CaptainsAssistant: Mistcheb! I ship it!

CaptainsDaughter: Naomi! Come on! Oh, wait, that is a cute ship name...

CaptainCoffee: *smirks*

CaptainsDaughter: Oh no...mom's up to no good...

BorgBoy joined Chat

BorgBoy: Hello Captain, Naomi, and Misty. Oh, and Ensign Paris came up with the nickname...

CaptainsAssistant: Hello stranger *winks at Captain*

CaptainsDaughter: Oh no! Naomi Wildman! You are so gonna get it!

CaptainsAssistant: Get what? I'm just helping a friend in love

CaptainsDaughter: Mom, any insight here?

CaptainCoffee: Have fun, Misty *winks*

BorgBoy: Why do I get the feeling they are trying to set us up, Misty?

CaptainsDaughter: Because...maybe because we like each other???

BorgBoy: That is a plausible explanation...

CaptainsDaughter: Wait, Icheb, did you just admit you like me?

BorgBoy left Chat

CaptainsDaughter: Damn it! Just as I was getting a confession...

CaptainCoffee: *smirks* Looks like you'll have to find another way, Misty

CaptainsAssistant: Oh, and Misty? Have fun *giggles*

CaptainsDaughter: Oh, I give...

CaptainsDaughter left Chat

CaptainsAssistant: That wasn't hard...

CaptainCoffee: Indeed. Well, I'm needed on the Bridge. See you later, Naomi.

CaptainsAssistant: Okay! Bye, Captain!

CaptainCoffee left Chat

CaptainsAssistant left Chat


	10. Day 10

EnsignFlyBoy joined Chat

EnsignEager joined Chat

EnsignFlyBoy: There is a new betting pool! This time, the Captain is in on it!

EnsignEager: What is it?

EnsignFlyBoy: So, the Captain thinks that within a week, Misty and Icheb will start dating. I think that they won't get together at all. I mean, Misty is the Captain's daughter. Shouldn't Misty be off limits? But of course, Chakotay thinks that within the next month, they'll be together. We all agreed that whoever wins, gets a week off. Are you in, Harry?

EnsignEager: Yea. Put me down. I think that Misty and Icheb just think they have feelings for each other, and they won't work out.

EnsignFlyBoy: Wow, Harry. You're such the pessimistic type, aren't you? You seriously don't think they'll work out? Borg Boy and Misty Girl? Stranger things have happened. Just look at B'Elanna and I.

EnsignEager: But didn't you say that you don't think they'll hook up?

EnsignFlyBoy: *sighs* Yea, I did. But I'm thinking it'll work, maybe.

CaptainsDaughter joined Chat

EnsignEager left Chat

CaptainsDaughter: There's a betting pool about Icheb and I??? Oh no...oh, wait, that nickname is cute! Thanks Tom!

CaptainsDaughter changed name to MistyGirl

MistyGirl: This is better than "Captain's Daughter" for sure...

BorgBoy joined Chat

BorgBoy: Ensign Paris, why is there a betting pool on Misty and I?

EnsignFlyBoy: Oh, you heard about that?

MistyGirl: Well duh! Rumors fly around this ship at a speed of warp 10!

EnsignFlyBoy: Well, uh...I'll leave you two to talk...

EnsignFlyBoy left Chat

MistyGirl: *sighs* I just can't get a break, can I?

BorgBoy: I do not believe so...

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainCoffee: Hello Misty, Icheb

MistyGirl: Hello mom...I hear you're part of this betting pool for Icheb and I...

CaptainCoffee: How'd you find out?!?

MistyGirl: I'm not blind, mom! I can read!

CaptainCoffee: I'm sorry, Misty.

BorgBoy: Don't be too hard on your mother, Misty

MistyGirl: Alright. But, mom, please stop it. Tom Paris and his betting pools are getting out of hand...

MistyGirl left Chat

CaptainCoffee: *sighs* Of course...

BorgBoy: Seven needs me in Astrometrics. I'll see you later, Captain

BorgBoy left Chat

CaptainCoffee: I'm alone...wow

CaptainCoffee left Chat


	11. Day 11

MistyGirl joined Chat

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainCoffee: Misty! Aren't you supposed to be on duty?!?

MistyGirl: Hehe, yea...

CaptainCoffee: Then why are you here???

EnsignGemma joined Chat

EnsignGemma: Oh, looks like I came at the wrong time...

MistyGirl: Oh, hello Gemma!

CaptainCoffee: Don't you change the subject on me! B'Elanna tells me you were ordering around half of the Engineering crew to "adapt the shields" as if you were planning for an attack!

MistyGirl: I was! You know how the Borg Queen is, mom! She won't give up until she gets her "Borg Princess" back!

CaptainCoffee: I give the orders around here, not you! Is that clear?

MistyGirl: As a bell

CaptainCoffee: Good. Now go to your quarters! You're grounded.

MistyGirl: What, why?

CaptainCoffee: Because you ordered my crew to do something I did not authorize.

MistyGirl: Sorry, mom

CaptainCoffee: "Sorry mom" won't cut it, Misty

EnsignGemma: Misty, I suggest you do as your mother says...

MistyGirl: ENSIGN!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A RANK AND I DON'T DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TELL YOU TO SCRUB THE PLASMA MANIFOLDS!!!!!

CaptainCoffee: Misty. Quarters. Now.

MistyGirl: Yes, mother *sighs and grumbles, leaving the bridge*

MistyGirl left Chat

CaptainCoffee: I hate doing this to her, but she needs to learn discipline.

EnsignGemma: You did fine, Captain. You did just what any other mother would do.

CaptainCoffee: Thanks, Gemma. Well, I'm needed on the bridge, and I'm sure Harry's looking for you. I'll see you around, Gemma

EnsignGemma: Bye, Captain

EnsignGemma left Chat

CaptainCoffee left Chat


	12. Day 12

MistyGirl joined Chat

Bini14 joined Chat

CaptainsAssistant joined Chat

CaptainsAssistant changed name to Helper

EnsignGemma joined Chat

EnsignGemma changed Name to Gem

MistyGirl: Ugh! I hate being grounded...

Bini14: You're in love, Misty!

MistyGirl: I am not!

Gem: Sure you're not! Every time you're near Icheb, you swoon, you sigh

MistyGirl: *grins* It's too cliche

Bini14: Check the grin, you're in love!

MistyGirl: You're way off base

Bini14: Ooh! He's online!

Helper: Oh, set him up!

BorgBoy joined Chat

BorgBoy: I heard you like me...?

MistyGirl: Um...yea...I do...

BorgBoy: I like you too

BorgBoy left Chat

MistyGirl: Did he just...?

Bini14: Ohh! You like him!

MistyGirl: Oh shut up, Bini!

Helper: Come on, Misty. Admit it!

CaptainCoffee joined Chat

CaptainCoffee: Trying to get Misty to admit she likes Icheb, girls?

Gem: Maybe...

CaptainCoffee: Good luck. I tried already...

MistyGirl: MOM!!!

Bini14: Oh, Misty. Just come out and say it.

Gem: There's no point in hiding it...

MistyGirl: Fine! Yes, I like Icheb. But there is no way he would like me back...

Bini14: Who says?

MistyGirl: Seven...

Bini14: She was Borg!

MistyGirl: So was Icheb and I!!! Or did you forget?

Bini14: Oh, right sorry

MistyGirl: It's okay. But I'd rather not talk about the Borg. It's a rather sensitive topic of conversation...

~Everyone left Chat~


	13. Day 13

CaptainCoffee joined chat

CommanderDimples joined chat

CommanderDimples: Hello Kathryn. How's Misty holding up? I heard Gemma, Bini, and Naomi gave her a hard way to go yesterday

CaptainCoffee: She's okay. She's been avoiding me, too.

CommanderDimples: If it's any consolation, I wouldn't avoid you

CaptainCoffee: Thanks, Chakotay. What would I do without you?

CommanderDimples: *flashes dimples* Idk...

CaptainCoffee: Oh, put those dimples away!

MistyGirl joined Chat

MistyGirl: Mom, we need to talk...

CaptainCoffee: Okay. What is it, Misty?

MistyGirl: It's about Bini, Gemma, and Naomi...

CommanderDimples: I'll leave you two to have your chat. I'll see you later

CommanderDimples left Chat

CaptainCoffee: Oh no. We are not having this chat...

MistyGirl: Mom, please...I just want you to talk some sense into them, please...

CaptainCoffee: So that they'll get off your back about your crush on Icheb?

MistyGirl: Yes! They are trying to play matchmaker! And Naomi is only 5!!! For Voyager's sake! Help me, mom!

CaptainCoffee: Alright. I'll talk to them. In the mean time, I need you on the bridge...

MistyGirl: I thought I was grounded, mom

CaptainCoffee: Consider yourself un-grounded

MistyGirl: Alright. I'll see you on the bridge in 5 minutes!

MistyGirl left Chat

CaptainCoffee left Chat


End file.
